The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic communication and more particularly to antenna assemblies which may be used in electronic devices.
Many electronic devices such as notebook and laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like include one or more wireless transceivers to send and receive data via wireless networks. Multi-mode devices, which can transceiver data on multiple different wireless networks, may share hardware, e.g., transmitters, receivers, antennas, etc., in order to reduce both the cost and size of a device. Accordingly, integrated antenna assemblies, and particularly antenna assemblies which may be used on multiple networks, may find utility.